wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
Millie padded up to her beloved sister, Scarlet, purring. "Hey Scarlet." she mewed playfully. Scarlet purred uneasily back. "Hi Millie." there was a pause until Scarlet broke it. "What... what are you doing?" she asked as Millie looked evil for a moment. Millie suddenly pounced on Scarlet growling playfully and batted her ears lightly with sheathed claws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Hi, you guys!" meowed Amarok. (is this a tom?) "Hi Amarok!" Millie squeaked. Scarlet nodded and pushed Millie off her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:03, November 16, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah) "What'cha doing?" he asked them. Scarlet shrugged. "Millie attacked me." she glared at her sister as she stared dreamyly at Amarok. ''Ugh... so annoying... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:05, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Why would you do that?" he asked Millie. "I was playing but Scarlet's a big baby." Millie mewed with a look at Scarlet. "Am not!" Scarlet hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Well, were your claws unsheathed?" he asked Millie then. "Of course!" Millie meowed, now sounding a bit annoyed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��< ]] 23:14, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Amarok rolled his eyes. Millie stopped and got up onto a rock and sat down her eyes closed and her tail neatly wrapped around her legs. "I have something to say." she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:16, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yes?" Amarok asked. "I'm going to have kits." she huffed out her feathery chest. Scarlet's jaw dropped. "What?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:21, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "With who?!" Amarok managed to spit out. "''That is none of your business." Millie said to Amarok, fluffing her tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:25, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Amarok looked at Scarlet, obviously confused and weirded out. "What? jealous?" she asked a gleam in her two colored eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:28, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "No but who do you think is— I'm just weirded out." Millie let out and annoyed hiss. "He's dead anyway." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:32, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Okay! Okay! Fine." Millie rolled her eyes and whispered in Scarlet's ear. "He's jealous." she said and then spoke clear again. "I found out late so... yeah they should be coming any day 'cause I'm clearly blind." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:35, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ''I'm not jealous! he screamed inside his head. Millie carried on. "...so that means you guys have to feed me." Scarlet looked annoyed. "You can't hut for yourself?" Millie raised her tail. "Nope, could hurt the kits." she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:44, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." he meowed to her. Millie flopped down purring in the sunshine. "So chop chop!" she meowed clapping her paws. Scarlet rolled her eyes and scampered into the undergrowth. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:49, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Amarok ran out. ''She's going to be twice as annoying now... Scarlet thought while pouncing on a rabbit. And I can tell she's lying about her mate being dead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:57, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Great. doing more jobs for lazy! She lying about her mate being dead. I'm not jealous— I'm suspicious. He stalked and caught a crow. Scarlet went back to her sister who lay with her belly to the sunshine. "Oh food!" she yowled and ate the rabbit. Scarlet shook her head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:10, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Here's your crow." Amarok meowed once he got back to Millie. Millie ate the crow and lay with her legs sticking out. "You get the honer to rub my pads." she meowed holding out a soft paw pad. She snatched it away. "Nah I'm just kitting with you." Millie purred. Scarlet lay down with her head on her paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Amarok laid down shaking his fluffy mane and his eyes glittered in the sun. Howl raced through the undergrowth, Venom close behind him. ------ Millie shook, a pang in her belly. "I think they're coming!" she yowled. Scarlet's green eyes flashed open and she raced to Millie. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:23, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Amarok followed. Millie screamed with pain, but the birth was quick and she bore two kits, two mollies. A sandy one and a gray one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:27, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "What are you going to name them?" "The sandy one is of course going to be Sandy, and the gray one... Starfrost." Millie meowed gleefully at the sound of her daughters names. "Those are good." Scarlet purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:32, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Nice ones." Howl brusted into a clearing with unknown cats in it. "Who are you?" Scarlet asked flenks rising. Venom exploded out from behind her handsome... teammate whatever. Two gray foxes exploded out after the two rogues and snapped at them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:37, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you!?" (dude, foxes) A fox lunged at Millie and ripped her throat open. Scarlet screamed and flew at the fox with all her fury and clawed in savagely. Howl and Venom pounced on the other. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:43, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Amarok, shocked, puffed out his fur and fought. The foxes snarled and retreated. Scarlet looked down at her sister, she had blood streaming out of her jaws and neck. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:05, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Is she still alive?" Venom kicked the queens body. Millie didn't move. "Guess not." Venom said licking Millie's blood off her tail tip. Scarlet screamed and flew on Millie. "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE NO!" she cried. Howl watched Scarlet sadly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:26, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Amarok placed his tail on her shoulder. Venom flecked her tail. "She should have saw that coming." she stated and walked up to the kits sniffed them, and pulled her head back up. "These are weak, they won't survive." she meowed. "Probably should kill them now so they won't have to suffer." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:31, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "No!" Amarok cried. "Unless you allow it..." He then meowed to Scarlet. Scarlet leaped in front of the helpless newborns. "Don't you dare lay a claw on them!" she snarled. Venom sulked back to Howl. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:35, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Amarok stood by his friend. Scarlet looked at her nieces. ''I promise you Millie, I'll protect them till my dying breath leaves my body. ''she vowed to herself. --- Howl looked uneasy and Venom glared. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:39, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ''Never again... Never again... Don't let cats die. he thought. Howl and Venom began to sulked slowly away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:48, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Grr..." he growled. Venom suddenly hit herself in the face. "Oh, our bad! I forgot, I'm Venom, this mooron is Howl and sorry we killed your friend, byeeee!" she said and disappeared. Howl glanced back at the other two cats and followed Venom slowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:53, November 17, 2015 (UTC) (Was Howl Millie's mate?) "Wow. Just... Wow." Amarok meowed. (probably not) Scarlet had begun digging a hole. "What?" she asked, still a bit stunned. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:56, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "They're cowards! They probably thought we were going to kill them!" Scarlet nodded weakly. She pushed Millie into the hole and stared down at her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:00, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Wolf came up to the hole "who is that" he asks (( this is Wolfraven as a rogue)) "Millie. And who are you?" Amarok asked. Scarlet arched her back and went over to protect the kits if the rogue attacked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:27, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadow was off doing his usual thing: falling out of a tree. The darkly colored tom landed with a soft thud, groaning from pain before rubbing his head with a paw.'Silverstar' 02:29, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hi I am Wolf " Wolf walked over to Scarlett " who are you" Wolf purrs Venom crept through the bracken and stopped, in front of her, a dark tom was laying on the ground. "Um.... are you retarded or just plain dumb?" she asked harshly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadow narrowed his eyes coldly. "Just a tom with a lack of balance, that's all...But I definitely don't lack in strength or battling skills, if that's what you're looking for."'Silverstar' 02:42, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever, bye dumby." Venom snarled and sulked away. Howl appeared. "So sorry about her!" he mewed and chased after her. ---- "Scarlet." Scarlet replied to Wolf. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:44, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Well hi Scarlet " Wolf purrs wrapping his tail around hers "You better watch her," Shadow called after the tom, flexing his claws. "...Not everyone is as merciful as I."'Silverstar' 02:50, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Scarlet pulled her tail away and wrapped them around her two nieces. ---- Howl followed Venom tripping. "Do you have to be so rude?" he asked while falling into a mud puddle. "Yes I do." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:52, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Turning and returning to his calm self, Shadow stalked along a winding path, his ears pricked as he tasted the air for prey.'Silverstar' 02:53, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ''After Shorewillow left me I need another mate and she is perfect but as soon as Shorewillows kits are old enough ill go take them for my own!! "What are there names" Wolf asks "Sandy and Starfrost." she nodded to the kits. Thunder started and it began to drizzle. ---- "Why?" Howl asked. Venom slashed his ear. "Shut your mouth!" she snarled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:03, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "They are beautiful almost as beautiful as you" Wolf says Scarlet didn't hear him as the rain began to pour suddenly. She sprng over to Millie and quickly covered her grave. She grabbed the kits and ran into her cave, she glanced back at the others and nodded them to follow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:08, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Wolf raced after her "here some feathers" -- Shore Lola leaped down from a tree, making Shadow flinch in surprise, the tom suddenly looking unamused. "Oh, not you again..." Lola rolled her eyes at the tom, shoving him with a paw. "Hey, I just want to ask if you can help me with my den again...It's already flooding from all this rain."'Silverstar' 03:17, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Scarlet nodded. "Thanks." she placed the feather with the kits. She sat back and cleaned her pelt wet from rain. ---- Io chased after the stoat and pounced and killed it. ''Man I'm awesome. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:20, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "''here let me help "Wolf says licking her pelt "I know how to clean myself but thanks." Scarlet said moving closer to the kits and licking her pelt fast. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:25, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Wolf smiles "How About we hunt when the rain is gone " Wolf suggests "I guess..." Amarok could always watch the kits. She realized something. "How are the kits going to eat?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:31, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadow grumbled in annoyance. "Fine, fine...When the rain passes, find a new den, will ya?" The tom was growing sick of letting the she-cat sleep at his place, and constantly having to help her empty the flooded den. "I will," Lola quickly lied.'Silverstar' 03:32, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "What's up?" Flash asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:45, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Io dragged her stoat back to her den, she saw two cats who were called Lola and Shadow. She stiffened and edged away from them, she was a lone wolf, not fallen for no one. ---- Slash nodded to her brother. "Nothing, just waiting out the rain." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:46, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "We can feed them mushed prey " Wolf says Scarlet nodded. ''Duh! why am I so stupid? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:03, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Wolf nuzzled her softly S''carlet pulled away from him and curled herslef to the wall with the kits at her belly. ''What the heck is wrong with this cat? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Wolf hissed under his breath Shorewillow was never THIS hard to grab The rain slowly stopped. Scarlet glanced outside to see, to her surprise, it felt chilly out. It's leaf-fall now... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:13, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Time to hunt" Wolf says Scarlet nodded and padded out, trusting her best friend to watch over the kits. Already, in only a day, prey was harder to find. She manged to find a sparrow at lest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:20, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hey I know a perfect place to catch juicy mice want to come"Wolf asks "Sure." Scarlet meowed. Those sounded perfect for the kits. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:27, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Wolf led Scarlet to a barn and saw a mouse he chased after it and killed it "Here " Wolf says nosing the mouse to Scarlet Scarlet gladly took the mouse and ate it. "So where do you live?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:42, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "In a small bush it's not really comfy" Wolf sighs "Oh... what about past life, was it kind to you?" Scarlet asked while eating the mouse. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:47, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "It was okay I guess" Wolf lies "My past wasn't all that great." Scarlet meowed remembering the awful things. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:50, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hey let me show you something"Wolf says hopping onto a rafter .This is where Shorewillow fell in love with him Scarlet followed him. She looked around. ''This looks cool.... what is it? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:55, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "This is a rafter hey why don't we both sleep up and bring the kits of course there is plenty of food and it's warm " Wolf says Scarlet looked at bit bewildered. "I don't know, I love that cave, and what about Amarok?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:00, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Wolf sighed "I guess he could come " Kowhai sat in a tree, the dark yellow she-cat feeling comfortable in the branches. --'The mind is just a complicated machine''' 05:56, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff